


Every exit

by SecondSilk



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Open_on_Sunday's endings challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every exit

There are no endings, only beginnings. Every exit is an entrance to somewhere else. Wesley wasn't sure how much sense they made anymore.

Fred's hand was soft.

His whole life could be seen as endings.

Being kicked into the mud playing house rugby is the end of your childhood.

Being tied up so the woman you were supposed to support could torture you is the end of your career.

Each signalled the start of something, that was true.

He studied the highlights in Fred's hair and wondered what this was the start of, and what the final end might bring.


End file.
